starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Darth Tyranus/Legendy
'Dooku byl mistr jedi, který přešel k Temné straně síly a stal se sithským lordem známým jako Darth Tyranus '. Životopis Dooku se narodil na kdysi Sithy ovládané planetě Serenno. Když byl ještě malý, odvedli ho rytíři Jedi do chrámu, protože byl citlivý na Sílu. V chrámu se Dooku stal Yodovým padawanem. Yoda ho trénoval jako mladíka dokud se ve třinácti letech nestal padawanem mistra Thama Ceruliana. Cerulian z Dookua udělal mocného Jedi, čerpající z Dookuova obrovského potenciálu který ve svém studentovi cítil. Yoda sám sehrál určitou roli v Dookuově pozdějším tréninku. Když byl mladší, měl Dooku několik přátel, jako například Lorian Nod a mimozemský senátorský a pobočník Eero Iridian. Oba ho ale nakonec zradili a to Dookua naučilo dávat si pozor při vybírání přátel. Posměšky ze strany Loriana uspíšíly Dookův úspěch se Sitshkým holocronem. Ve dvaceti se stal Rytířem Jedi a měl prvního padawana, Qui-Gona Jinna, díky kterému Dooku získal titul mistra Jedi. Později trénoval i další Jedi, například Komari Vosu. Ne všechny jeho teorie byly ovšem přijaty. Sporně, Dooku veřil, že je možné čerpat jak ze světlé, tak i z temné strany Síly pro dosažení nejlepší rovnováhy. Věřil, že pokud nebude sveden ani jednou stranou, zůstane na správné cestě a bude moci pro Galaxii dělat více než ostatní. Bohužel pro něj, jeho hrdost, která ho nutila být ten nejlepší, ho vedla blíž a blíž k temné straně, zatímco se snažil plně pochopit obě strany Síly. Dookuovi kolegové v Koncilu Jedi silně nesouhlasily s tímto smýšlením, což byl asi hlavní důvod, že ani on ani jeden z jeho studentů nebyli ani pozváni k posílení důstojného sboru. Dooku byl politický idealista a byl zkušený v řešení politických problémů. Držel se svých názorů, které byly v Republice z velké míry odmítány a to vedlo k jeho odchodu z Řádu. Dooku odešel pravděpodobně v průběhu Bitvy o Naboo, jelikož věřil, že Řád je slepý vůči korupci která vládla v Senátu a převzal titul hrabě jakožto člen jeho šlechtické rodiny ze Serenna. Zkázonosná bitva o Galidraan a následné zmizení Komari Vosy ho již oddělilo od služby Republice a smrt jeho prvního padawana, Qui-Gon Jinn se ukázala jako poslední kapka. Dooku byl Jedi po mnoho let a jeho bronziová socha byla v archívech Jediů společně s ostatními devatenácti mistry kteří kdy opustili Řád.I přes svůj pobyt v chrámu začal Dooku objevovat učení Sithů a když zemřeli jeho rodiče vymluvil se, že se musí starat o rodinný majetek a odešel z chrámu (bylo to dobu poté co Sidius přišel o učedníka.) Dooku opustil veřejnost 32 let před Bitvou o Yavin a zmizel aby se objevil o osm let později, ovšem už ne jako Mistr Jedi ale jako Temný Pán. Není známo jak a kde potkal Darth Sidious, který ho přetáhl na svou temnou stranu a dal mu jméno Darth Tyranus. Jisté je, že po smrti Darth Maula, Temného Pána který byl trénován mnoho let, neměl Sidious čas vycvičit dalšího potenciálního adepta ve válečníka Maulova kalibru, proto využil zkušeného Dookua. Vražda jeho přítele Sifo-Dyase zpečetila jeho přestup na Temnou Stranu Síly. Na temné straně měl také dalšího padawana - lovkyni rytířů jedi - Asajj Ventress. Jako Darth Tyranus měl jako první úkol vytvořit Armádu Klonů která by byla užívána Kancléřem Palpatinem a Republikou. 5 000 000 kreditů bylo použito jako odměna za hlavu Komari Vosy, jeho bývalou učednici a vůdkyni Bando Gory, což byl Kult uctívající Sílu a byl naplněn trestanci a jimi podobnými. Tahle extrémně vysoká odměna vylákala ty nejnebezpečnější a nejlepší lovce odměn na planetu Kohlma, kde Kult přebýval. Na konci zbyli jen dva, Montross a Jango Fett. Fett vyhrál nad svým rivalem, porazil Komari Vosu, vzal si odměnu a nechal se naklonovat pro armádu klonů pro Republiku. Dooku potom Vosu zabil. S jeho plány v pohybu se Dooku objevil na planetě Raxus Prime. Dooku se snažil sformovat Obchodní federaci, Komerční cech a InterGalaktický bankovní klan proti republice a vytvořit separatistickou Konfederaci nezávislých systémů. To se mu podařilo a Obchodní federace dala k dispozici svoje bitevní droidy. Ty měli být vyrobeny na planetě Geonosis. Zde se ukrýval Mandalorský námezný lovec Jango Fett, kterého sledoval Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi a odhalil záměr separatistů a oznámil ho Radě. Byl však zajat a měl být popraven v Geonososké aréně. Na pomoc se mu vydal jeho učedník Anakin Skywalker se senátorkou Padmé Amidalou. Oba byli také zajati a měli být s Obi-Wanem popraveni v aréně. Zachránit je se vydalo 212 Jediu včele s mistrem Windu. Droidy měli obrovskou přesilu a přežili jen ti nejlepší mistři. Pak Dooku boj zastavil a nabídl Jediům, aby se vzdali. Mistr Windu to odmítl. Chvíli na to přiletěl mistr Yoda s klonovou armádou a Jedie zachránil. Potom následovala bitva o Geonosis. To byla první bitva největšího masakru v historii galaxie známého jako Klonové války. Dooku chtěl uniknout na Corusant s plány Hvězdy smrti, aby je dal svému mistrovi Darhu Sidiousovi. Jeho vzášedlo, ktrým odlétal zahlédli Obi-Wan Kenobi a Anakin Skywalker a začli ho sledovat. Potom se v hangáru, kde Dooku přistál, utkali. Dooku je oba dokázal porazit. Na pomoc jim přišel mistr Yoda. Dooku se svým bývalým mistrem bojoval vyrovnaně a potom unikl a předal na Corusantu plány mistrovi Sidiousovi. Chvíli poté musel čelit útoku Jediů Sory Bulqa a Tholma. Bulqa přemohla Tholomeho lákal k temné straně. Když udmítl Dooku ho také přemohl.thumb|left|350px|Hrabě Dooku bojuje proti mistru Yodovi Dooku se stal vůdcem separatistů. Dalším generálem separatistů byl Grievous. Dooku do akce halvně posílal svou učednici Ventress, která se mnohokrát v Klonových válkách střetla s Obi-Wan Kenobim a Anakinem Skywalkerem. Když si mistr Quainlan Vos myslel, že jeho padawanka Aayla Secura zemřela, snadno ho Dooku přivedl k temné straně. Vos byl totiž jedním z uživatelů Vaapadu. Nakonec se, ale zase vrátil ke světlé straně. Když chtěl Dooku získat hyperprostor ve vnějším okraji, potřeboval spojenectví s Hutty. Piráti Jabbovi Huttovi z Tatooine ukradli syna a ten se obrátil o pomoc k Jediům. Dooku však poslal Jabova syna hledat svou učednici Ventress , aby získal spojenectví. Nokonec Dooku Jedie před Jabou obvinil, že oni mu ukradli syna a byl blízko spojenectví. Anakinovi s jeho padawankou Ahsokou Tano se podařilo nakonec Jabovi syna přivést a získat hyperprostor ve Vnějším okraji pro Republiku. Dooku se s Anakinem Skywalkerem a jeho mistrem Obi-wan Kenobim ještě v Klonových válkách setkal mnohokrát. Jednou byli společně zatčeni u pirátů, ale všem se podařio uniknout. Dooku si chtěl najít dalšího učedníka, a tak zlákal k temné straně Sora Bulqa. Ten pro něj plnil nejrůznější rozkazi. Zabil například svého bývalého mistra Oppo Rancisise. Nakonec Sora Bulqa zabil bývalý Dookův učedník Quainlan Vos. Dookova učednice Asajj Ventress se stala úhlavním nepřítelem Obi-Wana Kenobiho a Anakina Skywalkera. Darth Sidious Dookovi nařídil, aby ji zabil. Cítil totiž její vzrůstající sílu. Dooku si najal tankového droida a ten Ventress při bitvě o Sullust zničil velitelskou loď. Myslel si tedy, že zemřela. Ventress misi přežila a uchýlila se na Dathomir a opět se připojila k Sestrám noci. Tam jí matka Talzin vytvořila mlhavý převlek a se dvěma Jedii se vydala Dooka zabít. Dooku je, ale všechny přemohl. Ventress na Dathomit vytvořila se Sestrami noci sithské monstrum Savage Opresse. Vůdkyně sester noci matka Talzin ho Dookovi nabídla, aby ho vycvičil jako učedníka. Byla to jen lest, aby ho později Ventress mohla použit pro sebe pro vraždu Dooka. Dooku Savage vycvičil a po splnění své první mise se Svage proti němu postavil s Ventress, o které si Dooku myslel, že je mrtvá. Savage hledali Jediové Obi-Wan Kenobi a Anakin Skywalker a začli s ním bojovat. Ventress se tedy musela svému mistrovi postavit sama a na to nebyla dost silná. Stačila však uniknout. Dothumb|350px|Dookova smrtoku pak chtěl vyvražit Sestry noci. Poslal na Dathomir generála Grievouse a doridy. Ze sester noci přežila jen Ventress a matka Talzin. Na konci Klonových válek Grievous zajal na Corusantu kancléře Palpatina a odvážel ho s Dookem na separatistické lodi. Byla to však jen lest, protože Palpatien byl Dookův mistr Darth Sidious. Palpatina se vydali zachránit Obi-Wan Kenobi a Anakin Skywalker. Dooku s nimi začal bojovat. Obi-Wana rychle vyřadil s boje, ale Anakin bojoval velmi dobře a Dooka porazil. Palpatine pak Anakinovi nařídil, aby Dooka zabil. Tím Sithský lord Darth Sidious Dooka zradil, protože měl v plánu Anakina zlákat k temné straně a udělat z něj nového učedníka místo Dooka. Zajímavost thumb|Dookův mečHrabě Dooku měl také zvláštní světelný meč, protože měl zahnutou rukojeť. Bojoval pomocí formy boje Makashi, čímž také překvapil Obi-Wana a Anakina na Geonosis, kteří používali (nejspíš) formu Soresu. Výskyt *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Mezigalaktická výprava (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars Epizoda II: Klony útočí (první zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Štěpný bod (pouze zmínka)'' *''Republikové komando: Pravé barvy (pouze zmínka)'' *''Klonové války'' **''Malevolence útočí'' **''Stín Malevolence (zmínka jako hologram)'' **''Zkáza Malevolence (zmínka jako hologram)'' **''Pod příkrovem temnoty'' **''Grievousovo doupě (zmínka jako hologram)'' **''Dooku v zajetí'' **''Gunganský generál'' **''Obránci míru (zmínka jako hologram)'' **''Virus Modrý stín (pouze zmínka)'' **''Boj o Ryloth (pouze zmínka)'' **''Svoboda pro Ryloth (zmínka jako hologram)'' *''Yoda: Temné setkání'' *''Republikové komando: Rozkaz 66 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Labyrint zla'' *''Star Wars Epizoda III: Pomsta Sithů'' *''Temný lord: Zrod Dartha Vadera (pouze zmínka)'' *''Očista: vteřiny před smrtí (pouze zmínka)'' Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Sithové Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Padlí Jediové Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Mistři Jedi Kategorie:Aristokraté Kategorie:Separatisté